O The Darkness That Binds Us Together
by Rikufanatic
Summary: Vinny and Sephy Role play Yoi included dont like dont read


Story With Vincent and Sephiroth from Final Fantasy yaoi dont like dont read written by me and a close friend

Vincent sat in a tree with his friends humming to himself the raven haired man was a bit horney though he hid it well from all the others. Soon enough he caught sight of a silver haired man and a smirk formed on his face

Vincent (hmm looks like I may have my fun yet )

Cloud Ehhh not him...

Barret Lets get this over with

Sephiroth hummed to himself as he walked down a road, behind him was destruction.

Seph: ( hmm... lets se...)

He caught the scent of something wonderful.

Seph: ( Heh its the quiet one ooo)

Vincent hopped down from the tree taking his guns out

Vincent Ill handle this one you guys order some pizza

Cloud you sure?

Vincent Yup

He headed off towards the man with a smirk on his face

Seph: ( Oh my looks like he is headed my way. My my my.)

He hopped to the roof of a building and put his hands in his pockets, waiting

Vincent soon reached Sephiroth

Vincent why hello there

Sephiroth chuckled a bit as he looked at the other man.

Seph.: Why hello.

He smirked at the man and pinned him inot the wall giving him a nice rough kiss

Sephiroth blinked and shortly pinned Vincent.

Seph.: Really now? I think I have seen you around before

He returned the kiss but rougher

Vincent really now?

Normally he would fight the man for dominance but at the moment he couldnt care less who did what as long as he got what he wanted

Seph.: Yes

He began to nipped roughly at his neck, hands roaming under his shirt and up his sides.

Vincent let out a faint moan

Vincent mmm

He began to nip at Sephiroths neck with his fangs his metal claws running over the other males body

A very light moan escaped Seph's lips as he began to take Vincent's coat off.

Sep: ( mm mm mmm)

Vincent shrugged out of his long coat and shortly began to take Sephiroths shirt off

He began kissing at his chest, after taking the shirt off.

Seph" ( mm mm mmm)

Vincent began to run his claw over Sephiroths chest as he nipped his neck and collar bone

Sephiroth chuckled as he moaned faintly as their fun continued. He shortly had unbuttoned the other's pants and was nipping at his side.

Vincent let out a quiet faint moan as he continued eventually taking off Sephys pants and boxers

They always did what they did quietly, they knew if the others knew of what they did... Hell would break loose. He finished undressing Vincent and pinned him to the ground and began rubbing himself against his manhood

Vincent rubbed against Sephy back moaning a bit louder

Vincent Mmmm

Seph :Heh mmm

He continued rubbing against him, but harder

Vincent Mmm god Sephy

He continued to rub against Sephiroth running his claw over his body roughly allowing a bit of blood drip down his claw

Seph:...mm...vinny...

Normally, it would hurt someone to get clawed by Vincent's claws...To Seph... It was a huge turn on. He continued as he began frenchin him.

Vincent continued what he was doing happily moaning Sephiroths name.

Vincent Mmm not that i am not enjoying you teasing me but we don't have long...

Seph: I know that. Don't worry

He shortly had Vincent pinned and had entered him.

Seph: Its a shame really that we don't have long though

Vincent Mmm agreed...

He bit down lightly on his lower lip to suppress his screams as Sephy entered him

He shortly began moving, groaning as he did so.

Vincent groaned happily biting his lip roughly allowing a bit of blood to run down his chin knowing Sephiroth liked to lick it away

Sephiroth chuckled and licked the blood away greedily.

Seph: The bad thing of not doing it for long, you have to sometimes force to release VV But oh wells

Vincent(sigh) Yea...VV One of these days we wont have to rush though it we will be able to fully enjoy it

Seph: Till then...

He began to pound into Vincent's spot inside

Seph: We'll enjoy it while we can

Vincent moaned out happily doing his best to keep his moans down to a level only Sephiroth would be able to hear

Sephiroth shortly began releasing for the sake of time.

Vincent moaned out happily releasing as well

Vincent Mmm Sephy.

Sephy: Mm its been to long Vinnie...Its a shame we don't do this more often.

He kissed him gently.

Sephy: I should go before they show up, but before I do

He made a few wounds on Vincent

Seph: Just to make it look good

Vincent chuckled) Alright

He gave Sephiroth a rough kiss then hopped off the building and headed back into the forest where the others were waiting with the pizza

Cloud So how did it go?

Vincent(shrug) Same old same old

Cloud Mm

Well that is it for nows I may or may not add more tell me what ya think


End file.
